El Amor es Triste
by clumsykitty
Summary: El amor duele y no todos saben resistir ese dolor. ONE SHOT. COMPLETO.


TITULO: El Amor es Triste.

AUTORA: clumsykitty

GÉNERO: Yaoi

SERIE: Yu Gi Oh

DISCLAIMERS: YGO y co., desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen.

WARNINGS: Muerte de un personaje.

NOTA CLUMSY: no suelo hacer esta clase de cosas, pero me nació como dicen en mi pueblo. Para no quedarme con las ganas –o escarmentar- lo publico.

Gracias por leerlo.

* * *

"_No hay noche más oscura que esta noche_

_Y el frío, se va depositando en los rincones del alma._

_Y ahora que el silencio va borrando,_

_La suave vibración de tus palabras_

_Ahora que no soy apenas nada,_

_Recuerdo lo que fui cuando tú estabas._

_Si he sido lo que fui, fue por tu cuerpo_

_Si he sido noche, fue tu noche quien lo quiso_

_Si he sido beso, es que mis labios aprendieron a ser beso_

_Para ti…_

_Si he sido lo que soy, fue en tu regazo_

_Si he sido vida, fue por darte a ti la vida…_

_El tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros_

_Estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos_

_Y el universo era pequeño_

_Comparado con lo que éramos tú y yo…"_

Amiga, Miguel Bosé.

* * *

**EL AMOR ES TRISTE**

El amor duele y no todos saben resistir ese dolor. Así es mi caso.

No sé cómo he llegado a esto, pero de cualquier forma, una explicación sensata y coherente está muy lejos de hacerme volver. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo que el dolor ya no lo soporto para seguir así, no quiero ni puedo continuar. Sé de antemano que mi acción es cobarde y hasta egoísta por no tener el valor de mirar al frente y aguantar un día más para conocer sus razones.

Pero eso es precisamente lo que no quiero.

De solo imaginar cuales serían sus palabras me mata de forma súbita. Le amo demasiado para siquiera intentar enojarme. Es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Es mi único tesoro en este mar de vida lleno de mareas de penas y desilusiones.

Igual que un samurái que ha perdido la razón para empuñar su espada, así me encuentro yo, sin una razón ya. Un perro cobarde y miedoso que está aullando a la luna llena en esta noche oscura y fría porque muere de dolor al darse cuenta que ya no vale la pena.

Igual y nunca me ha interesado eso.

Pero después de estos años de lucha para mantener esa relación que en un principio tuvo todos los atropellos del mundo, con todas las desventajas y malos augurios que una mente puede concebir; después de batallar tanto contra mis propias ideas para aceptar que sí, que estoy locamente perdido por mi dragón blanco de ojos azules. Y sí, soy gay; y si, soy un don nadie frente al genio de las computadoras y los duelos de monstruos.

Tantos años juntos peleando contra lo que se nos pusiera enfrente. Su mano sosteniendo la mía como yo sosteniéndole. Esos hermosos momentos que reíamos, llorábamos, nos enojábamos –con su lindo ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados-, nos consolábamos y luego nos amábamos. Todo ese tiempo y hasta donde hemos llegado, tan lejos y tan alto como nadie pensó. Por eso me duele tanto.

Porque en ese camino cada uno de nosotros había elegido una forma de ser y unas metas que alcanzar. Ahora de pronto siento que mis elecciones le decepcionaron, que nunca le llenaron y que solo bastó un cambio de marea para que su amor por mí se desvaneciera. Nunca como ahora siento que una vida sencilla y sin tantas complicaciones fuera tan poca cosa.

Yo siempre amé su manera de ser, fría y calculadora. Como su mente de genio podía obrar las más grandes maravillas, dejar boquiabiertos a más de uno o ganar contra todas las expectativas. Esa fortaleza ruda y muchas veces insensible para alcanzar lo imposible. Noches y días enteros trabajando en un proyecto monumental. Horas de furia súbita donde hasta el viento huía de su presencia por temor a salir lastimado. Noches solitarias de llanto ahogado con esas lágrimas perladas que humedecían sus pálidas mejillas temblorosas.

Cada uno de esos instantes compartidos son mi tesoro que no pienso devolver. Son los recuerdos que vienen conmigo ahora que su mano ya no me sostiene ni su amor me acaricia.

Ah, el amor duele.

Mi sueño de castillos en el aire se terminó. Empecé a darme cuenta que las cosas que yo le platicaba, mis ideas que le presentaba, las emociones que yo el compartía ya no le estimulaban de la misma manera ni abarcan toda su atención. Realmente eso no me importó si al fin y al cabo una laptop o un periódico de la mañana simplemente eran objetos que no podían competir con mi amor. Toda mi confianza y cariño estaban fieles a él como el perro que soy.

Nunca jamás imaginaría otra cosa sino cansancio, aburrimiento o tedio de las situaciones diarias. Hasta que poco a poco las piezas van cayendo como en el juego de tetris y forman líneas de pensamiento que me revelan una verdad dolorosa. Entonces me doy cuenta que su risa, sus ojos y su persona están en otro sitio. Con alguien más.

Y aún así me aferro a pensar que solo estamos pensando en uno de eso altibajos que cualquier pareja puede llegar a tener y sigo adelante con todas las fuerzas que tengo. Me empeño aún más en hacer mis cosas con mejores resultados e inventando nuevos pequeños detalles que le hagan sonreír. Pero mi corazón ya comenzaba a desangrarse.

Alguna vez me había dicho que para ser lo que era tenía que sacrificar valiosas cosas que personas tan míseras y cobardes como la gran mayoría –incluyéndome- nunca harían. Pero que no le importaba si con ello yo era feliz. A cualquiera le daría un coma de escuchar tan primorosa declaración de amor pero para mí era lo más romántico que pudo haberme dicho pues ya conocía el trasfondo de esas palabras y su significado estaba muy lejos de lo que aparentaba.

Y sin embargo ahora también comprendo que me quería decir, que él necesitaba alguien que le comprendiera en su mismo nivel de gran genio y empresario. Alguien igualmente inteligente, astuto y fuerte para hacerle sentir completo. Eso fue lo que no entendí. Ingenuamente supuse que mis trivialidades e insignificantes logros o penurias podrían igualarse con su vida que siempre buscaba retos cada vez más difíciles.

No lo entendí hasta que en una conversación, otro nombre vino a caer en lugar del mío y se excusó con cruel indiferencia. Estaba conmigo, ¿no? Debía ser suficiente para mí. Pero me di cuenta que ese otro nombre ahora ostentaba la gloria de ser su inspiración y anhelo profundos que su alma de dragón había estado buscando. Ese otro nombre le daba lo que yo nunca jamás había ofrecido.

Se me ahoga la sonrisa de pensar que siempre me tachaba de cursi, melodramático y algo pueril. Justo ahora es lo que hago. Es lo mejor de mí.

Qué tristeza que ya no le guste.

Ahora su desesperación se hacía más obvia cada día. Me decía que tenía problemas o que simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Claro, su problema era yo y su desasosiego era no saber cómo decírmelo. Sabiamente intuía que no me lo tomaría como él, con templada calma. ¿Cómo un perro puede entender a un dragón? Sandeces.

Todo a mi alrededor se puso en semáforo rojo, se hacía más que evidente que le fastidiaba estar conmigo, escuchar mis tontas ideas o comentarios sobre el día. A la laptop y al periódico se le unieron el teléfono móvil y una taza de café. Ya no quería escuchar más de mí. Ni aun cuando intenté hacer nuevas cosas o improvisar supercherías cursis para robarle un gesto. De nada sirvió empeñarme en trazarme nuevos retos y cambiar mis gustos para seguir gustándole. Simplemente ya me detestaba.

Como una olla de presión a su máximo, ya no pude seguir cuando fui testigo de su casi obsesión por encontrar un regalo más que especial para ese otro nombre que ya no nunca más sería el mío. Para mí fue como si estuviera en alta mar camino al puerto y me hubieran apagado de golpe el faro, dejándome solo en la tormenta salvaje que amenazaba con volcar mi pequeña barca.

Y es tanto el amor que le tengo que ni siquiera puedo sentirme ni remotamente enojado con él. No puedo ni por un momento llegar a sentir odio por haberme estado mintiendo. Es que él es así, y yo le acepté tal cual. La reclamación viene en vano.

Lo que no puedo es con este dolor. No puedo con el pensamiento de estorbarle, de herirle de cualquier manera, de entorpecer su camino con el más mínimo obstáculo impuesto por mi o mis actos. Así de tonto le amo.

Por eso es que prefiero desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Así él pensará que huí como el perro que soy pero que en algún lado estaré sufriendo y a la postre sabrá de mí. Con esa nimia esperanza prefiero dejarle. No soporto imaginar sus ojos tristes de ver mi cuerpo sin vida. Mi muerte jamás nunca se reflejará en sus ojos.

Esos ojos azules como este océano helado por la noche sin estrellas. Solamente la luna ilumina mi cuerpo tieso ya de nadar mar adentro hasta que los calambres y la fatiga comiencen su trabajo de ahogarme a la par que la hipotermia me sume en el dulce sueño de la muerte. Todo se hace turbio a medida que mis pulmones y estómago se llenan de agua salada. Algo ha golpeado mi pierna, quizá un pez hambriento. Por eso he nadado hasta aquí, para ser devorado y perdido en el frío océano azul.

Azul como sus fieros ojos.

Alguna vez, Mai me dijo _"el amor es triste, Joey_". Debí escucharle con más atención. Pero que va, siempre he sido impulsivo y tonto, cegado por el amor pero con la vista devuelta por la realidad. Y antes que el odio pueda aparecer, prefiero morir amándole.

Soy tan cursi.

(1)La florista ciega me lo mostró. Prefiero la muerte con honor que la vida deshonrosa.

Siempre te amaré, Seto.

Seto…

S… e… t… o…

* * *

"_Comprendo que tus besos_

_Jamás han de ser míos,_

_Comprendo que en tus ojos_

_No me he de ver jamás,_

_Y te amo y en mis locos_

_Y ardientes desvaríos_

_Bendigo tus desdenes_

_Adoro tus desvíos,_

_Y en vez de amarte menos,_

_Te quiero mucho más…"_

Nocturno a Rosario, Manuel Acuña.

* * *

_(1)Los últimos días de Pompeya_, de E. Bulwer Lytton , la florista ciega, Nadia, enamorada de Glauco, se quita la vida arrojándose al mar al darse cuenta que aquél nunca le amaría pues ya tiene a su amada Ione. "_Prefiero una muerte con honor a una vida deshonrosa_" frase de la ópera de Madame Butterfly cuando ésta toma el cuchillo ceremonial de los samurái para quitarse la vida luego de su decepción ante el americano que juró amarla.


End file.
